We love the Senior Trip!
by PaceyGirl4ever
Summary: The senior trip is coming! Paige, Hazel, Spinner, Jimmy, and all the other seniors are going to a ski lodge for the weekend. Crazy things always happen on these trips. Paige Spinner decide if they should go further in the relationship.
1. Do you want to?

Disclaimer: I don't own them! I don't own the song "Shame on Me" by Ryan Cabrera either!!!

Spinner and Paige were sitting in the cafeteria eating their lunches.

"Aren't you excited for the senior trip?" Spinner asked Paige with a happy look.

"Yeah, it should be fun, I've never skied before, so going to ski lodge should be interesting." Paige replied with a not so sure look.

"I'm happy, not because of the skiing part, but of the part that says we get to be alone for the weekend, away from are little town. Well not totally alone, but, there's gonna be no parents there, so that's cool." He said excitingly.

"Yeah definitely."

"Paige, you do know what a lot of couples going to this are planning on doing, right?"

"Ah… go skiing? A little hot tubbing, things like that..?"

"No, well yeah, but also, a lot of couples are going to have, you know, sexual intercourse. That's just what things trip are for, or most seniors think that." Spinner said nervously.

"Okay Spin, yes I do know that, but we can be the couple that stands out, we don't have to be like everyone else you know."

"I know, but we wouldn't want to be left out."

"Speak for your self." She said with a half giggle.

"Okay, but hun, I thought you would want to, well I just assumed it because of what happened this morning and you know…"

Jimmy came over to the table and sat down next to Spinner.

"Hey Spinner, hey Paige." Jimmy said.

"Hey" They both replied.

"Spin, can you come over tonight? Help me get some stuff ready for the trip?" Jimmy asked.

"Ah yeah, I guess. I'll be there at 3:30."

Later that day after school Spinner walked over to Jimmy's house and knocked on the door.

"Hey" Jimmy asked there door.

"Hey man." Spinner replied.

"Come to my room" Jimmy motioned up the stairs.

They both went in his room and took at seat on his bed. There were not other places to sit in his room, it was too messy with clothes everywhere. Spinner wondered why Jimmy needed his help to pack for the ski trip. Then Jimmy took something out his pocket.

"I bought us some condoms, for the ski tomorrow. We got to be prepared. I just know where gonna get some from Hazel and Paige." Jimmy said with a huge grin on his face.

"I dunno, I talked to Paige about it a little bit and, she didn't seem like she was into losing her virginity on this trip."

"Wow, too bad for you man."

"Did you and Hazel talk about it?"

"Yeah, she's into it. Man, I bet her and Paige will talk about this tonight and Hazel will convince Paige its time for you guys. You that will happen."

"I hope so. Lately I've been so horny especially after what Paige did to me before school today."

"What are you talking about?" Jimmy said excited.

"Oh well, I went to Paige's house early before school, I'm talking like 6:00 in the morning I was there. She wanted me to help her with her Computer problem." Spinner said with a slick look.

"And…" Jimmy said impatiently.

"And… that took like 10 minutes, so then we decided to make out for the 45 minutes left we had before school. After 10 minutes of that went by Paige asked me if I would, massage her boobs man!"

"W-what? Why would she say that?"

"She said she was doing a new workout where she had to lay on the floor a lot and stuff, and her breasts were hurting. She thought since I'm her boyfriend of 9 months, I could do that."

"God Spinner, you're a lucky guy. Is there any more?"

"Yeah, so I started doing that with her sweater on, but the she took of her sweater, and was in her tank top. Her tits were mad hard man, she was getting turned on as much as me. Then she said hell with it, and took off her shirt and bra, and said it would be better to massage them like that.

"Sweet dude"

"I know. So I was doing that, and was so major horny. Then she put her tank top on and asked if I needed any of my body parts massaged."

"Oh yeah." Jimmy said.

"Yeah. So all I did was laugh and point to my couch. She started to unzip my pants when her brother knocks on the door!"

"That sucks man."

"I know. He said he was ready to bring us to school."

"God, your so lucky, yet so not."

"If Paige's damn car wasn't broken, her brother wouldn't need to give us a ride. I know if it wasn't for that, we would have done it right then. Today, this morning."

"How come she didn't want to do it on the ski trip then?" Jimmy wondered.

"I don't know."

The next day all the seniors were at the school with their luggage for the ski trip. Paige and Spinner were talking waiting in the line for the bus.

"This is going to be fun, right hun?" Paige asked Spinner.  
"Yes, this is going to be awesome." Spinner said with a cute smile.

Some senior on the bus they didn't know stuck his head out the window and shouted.

"Who ever plans on getting laid this weekend, get on the bus!!!" he shouted with a huge smile on.

Paige just gave another one of her half smiles and got on the bus. On the bus Paige sat with Hazel who had been saving a seat for her. Jimmy saved a seat for Spinner. The seats they were in were 4 seat apart from each other.

"Hazel, everything about this weekend is about sex."

"No, not all of it." Hazel replied.

"Well, all I've been seeing today and hearing is things about sex."

"No…actually, maybe yeah, listen to the song that's on…"

Ryan Cabrera's song "Shame on Me" was playing.

I know you wanna talk  
And tell me about your day  
But i keep wandering off

Oooh how your hair...  
falls in front of your face  
While you try to keep it up

I've always paid attention to your point of view  
But now i want to focus on the rest of you  
Shame on me wanting you  
The way i fantasize about  
What i'd give, what i'd do  
I just want to work you out  
Times like this I'm so glad that you can't read my mind  
Shame on me another time

Please dont walk away  
I'm only drifting 'cause you look so good tonight  
Now that we're alone it's so hard to listen  
You know you got me mesmerized

I've always paid attention to your point of view  
But now i want to focus on the rest of you

Chorus  
Shame on me wanting you  
The way i fantasize about  
What i'd give, what i'd do  
I just want to work you out  
Times like this I'm so glad that you can't read my mind  
Shame on me another time

I've always paid attention to your point of view  
But now i want to focus on the rest of you

Shame on me wanting...

Chorus  
Shame on me wanting you  
The way i fantasize about  
What i'd give, what i'd do  
I just want to work you out  
Times like this I'm so glad that you can't read my mind  
Shame on me

"I wonder what Spinner is thinking. I wish I could read his mind for second." Paige said with a big breath.

"Sweetie, he's thinking what every single guy on this bus is thinking, about sex. I read in a magazine that guys think about sex every 15 seconds. Its just how they are." Said Hazel.

"I know. I just, well you know how I told you about Spinner and I the yesterday morning?"

"No…" Hazel laughed

"I think you know." Paige nudged her.

"Oh, you mean when you lied about having your breasts hurt just so he would touch them? I remember." Hazel laughed again.

"Don't talk so loud. Anyway, I really wanted him then. I swear if my brother didn't come, we would have done it then."

"Then what's so different now?"

"We watched a movie yesterday at school, about getting pregnant. It seems to much of a risk to do it."

"Paige, use a condom, there 97 affective. Your on the pill right?" Hazel asked her.

"Yeah. I am. I'm afraid mostly."

"Well getting pregnant-."

"No, I guess its not really that. After that morning, sex with Spinner seemed so real. I'm scared of having him inside me."

Paige was now whispering, to make sure no one could hear her. Hazel got the hint and whispered too.

"Oh sweetie. It's a big step your right, but you love him, right?"

"Yeah." Paige answered in a concerned voice.

"Then, its okay."

"It might hurt though."

"Yeah, but it will also feel really good at times."

"Hazel, how did you become such a expert on sex?"

"I Don't know, its not like I've had it before."

Back where Spinner and Jimmy where sitting they started to talk about things too.

"Every time I look at her breasts, I want to touch them again."

"I've been thinking, maybe Paige is like what Hazel was." Jimmy said.

"What?" Spinner asked.

"Well when Hazel and I talked about having sex, she said she didn't want to because she was scared. We talked about it, and I said I was scared too, and then she said we could be scared together. Now its fine."

"Your scared?"

"No. I just said that to sound sensitive and make her feel better."

"Jim, should I lie like that?"

"Ah, no, because you are scared, it wouldn't be a lie for you."

"What? Yeah it would!" Spinner shouted.

"Calm down. It fine if your scared, its your first time, you should be a little scared." Jimmy said quietly.

"Oh, I forgot, you're not a virgin. Where you scared the first time?" Spinner asked

They both knew this was an awkward moment.

"God man, your making me say this. Yeah, I was a little, but don't tell anyone."

"I wont if you don't tell anyone I am."

"Okay." Jimmy replied.

Finally they arrived at the ski lodge. They all got off and waited for instructions. Spinner went over to Paige.

"Hey baby." Spinner said.

"Hi." Paige said shyly.

"Can you stop looking at my breasts please?" Paige asked him annoyed.

"Sorry." He replied.

"Okay everyone, all rooms are same sex. I'm leaving the basket of room keys here. I know you can all pick your partner of the same gender and take a key. I have to go check some things. Be good." Mr. Ramsey said.

Immediately everyone starting picking keys, but almost none of the partners were same sex.

"So…be my partner?" Spinner asked Paige.

"I think I'm gonna be with Hazel."

"Sweetie, Hazel is with Jimmy, look" He pointed to where they were in the distance.

"Alright." She said in a not too happy way.

They walked to there rooms. Spinner put in the key and opened the door. They both walked in.

"Looks nice." Spinner announced

"Yeah, it does."

"Paige, are you okay? Your acting weird. This weekend does not have to be about sex."

"I know, but its still everywhere."

"Here, put your stuff down, I wonder what's on TV they get way more channels here." Spinner said and then sat on the end of the bed and grabbed the clicker.

Paige was putting some of her things away when Spinner turned on the TV. Right when he turned it on, it was on a porn channel.

Paige looked and sighed.

"I wonder how they get in that position?" Spinner laughed.

"See, sex everywhere, even on TV." Paige said.

Spinner turned it off and looked over at her.

"It's okay." Spinner said.

He got up and went over to her. He hugged her tight and then kissed her on the lips. Paige then felt that feeling again, the one where she wanted to jump Spinner. She pushed him down on the bed and they started to make out.

"Wait, hunny, I thought…"

"Spin, I changed my mind."

I hope you liked it! Please review!!! I will only right more if I get at least 3 reviews! I want to know people like it before I write more!


	2. Time to talk

Chapter 2

"What do you mean you changed your mind?" Asked Spinner.

"You heard me, I changed my mind."

They made out for about 15 minutes. Then Paige looked at Spinner right in his eyes.

"It's my turn to give you a massage, remember?" Paige asked him.

"Really?" Spinner asked.

"Really." She replied.

Paige unzipped his pants and put her hand at his boxer waistline. Then… knock knock knock…

"Damn it, go get it." Spinner said mad.

Spinner fixed his pants. He couldn't believe it happened again. Someone came right when he was gonna get is chance for pleasure. Paige opened the door.

"Hello" She said

"Hey Paige" Hazel replied.

"Hi"

"Can I talk to you out side?" Hazel asked her.

"Sure" Paige said.

They went out and shut the door behind them.

"Hazel, me and Spinner were just gonna-."

"Oh my god sweetie, all ready, before dark?"

"I dunno. What do you need?" Paige asked quickly.

"Paige I was gonna have sex with Jimmy this weekend. Now I can't. I just started my period. It's a higher risk of getting pregnant when I have my period, and kind gross for a first time to be bloody like that, eww!

"Oh my god. I feel so bad for you. Did you tell Jimmy yet?"

"No, its weird to tell him that."

"I know, but where girls, it's natural."

"Yeah, god this really messes up everything."

"Hazel, I'm really sorry, its too bad, can we talk about this later?"

"Oh yeah, you're the lucky one."  
"Bye Haze"

"Bye, have fun."

Paige walked back into the room. Spinner was lying on the bed watching TV.

"I'm sorry baby. Hazel had some emergency, but its okay now." Paige said with a soft voice.

"Yeah, its okay." Spinner answered.

"So, let's get back to what we were doing." Paige said happily.

She went over next to him and unzipped his pants. Then she put her hands in his boxers. She started to rub him. Spinner put his hands behind his head. He moaned as she did this.

"That feels really good baby." Spinner said as he lay there.

"I'm glad." Paige replied.

Then once that was over with Spinner went on top of Paige and started kissing her neck. He put his hands underneath her shirt and unbuckled her bra. They made out for a long time. Then Spinner unzipped Paige's jeans and pulled them down. She was wearing a pink thong. Spinner liked this. Now Spinner was in his boxers and ready. He then put his hands on the waistline of her thong, he was about to pull them down, but first looked up at Paige. She had tears in her eyes.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Spinner asked, concerned.

"Yeah…well no. I can't do this. I'm not ready. It's not even dark yet."

She pushed Spinner away and grabbed her pants to put on. Then she quickly fixed her hair and walked over to the door.

"I'm sorry Spin."

Then she walked out.

Spinner thought to him self. Maybe he should tell her that he's scared too. Why'd she leave? Maybe he did something wrong? He didn't know.

Paige was now sitting on a bench near the ice skating rink, watching all the other seniors having fun already. She knew why she stopped, she afraid. This would change her. What if after her and Spinner did it Spin would tell everyone he knew. She knew he would tell his best friend Jimmy, but she didn't want the whole world to know. Then someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see it was, of all people, Marco.

"Hey Paige." Marco said.

"Hey."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to sit outside and think."

"Okay, what's Spinner doing?"

"Um…I don't know."

"Is something wrong, you look kind of sad."

"Well, yeah, I just have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Sex. Sex is my problem, it always is. I think I'm ready for it, but I'm not."

"Yeah, sex, I don't think anyone ever really knows when there ready, you just do it. Why, I don't know if this is too personal, but is Spinner pressuring you?"

"No, I don't know. He wants too, and I say I want to but when it comes down to it, I don't, well I do, but I keep saying this, I'm scared. I don't really know why, but I am."

"Did you tell Spinner that?"

"What, that I'm scared?"

"Yeah."

"You say it like it's so easy. If I tell him that, I'll seem… for loss of the right word, dumb."

"Paige, I bet he already knows you're scared, he probably is too. You have to talk to him about that. You won't look dumb, and if he's scared too then you definitely won't look dumb."

"But, me and Spin, we have fun, we don't really talk about our feelings. Its too weird."

"You're talking about your feelings to me."

"Yeah, but no afence, you're gay and its kind of like talking to a girl, in a way."

"Non-taken."

Then they saw Spinner walking over to them.

"I'm gonna go, make sure you tell him." Marco said, and then walked away. Spinner sat down next to Paige, where Marco had just been sitting.

"Paige, what happened back there at the cabin?"

"Umm… I freaked out. Spinner I don't know why but I'm scared. I know it probably sounds dumb, but I am."

"Sweetie, I'm scared too. I'm scared probably a lot more then you. I didn't show it I know. But, some of the things your scared of are, well I don't know, but I'm guessing, having it hurt, or getting pregnant, or giving your self to someone. I love you Paige. I love you so much."

"I love you too Spinner. But, what are you afraid of?"

"Well, I'm afraid that after we do this, your not gonna wanna be with me any more. Your so beautiful Paige, and I'm-"

"Hot, Spin, you're hot." Paige butted in.

"Well, I guess, but once you see me with my clothes off, I don't know if you'll think I'm that good looking."

"Honey, I already love you, no matter what you look like naked." She said with a giggle.

"Thanks." He laughed.

"Spin, I'm not really afraid of getting pregnant, I might, I might not be good for you, you know, in bed. What if I'm horrible?"

"Sweetie, you could never ever be horrible." Spinner said and then kissed her on the forehead.

"Paige, do you just want to go get something to eat, I hear there's this really good pizza place down there." Spinner said pointing down the hill.

"Okay Spin, lets go get pizza, because, were gonna need energy for what were doing tonight." Paige said with a huge smile.

"Really? Because Paige, we can wait, I understand."

"Let's go get some pizza."

How do you like it so far?? Please review!!! (No flames though! If u have nothing good to say, don't say it at all!)

If you have any idea's you want to happen in the story, please tell me and If I like it, I'll put it in!)


	3. Sexy Fun

Paige and Spinner are walking back from the pizza place. It's dark out now, and sprinkling.

"Wasn't that good food?" Spinner asked Paige.

""Yeah, it was pretty good, for pizza." Paige replied.

"Come on, it was awesome…" Spinner insisted.

"Okay okay, it was like heaven for my taste buds, I loved it!"

"I knew you would say that, eventually." Spinner said with a smile.

They walked back to there cabin and Paige went into the bathroom.

Now Spinner was thinking… _Are we gonna do it tonight? We didn't talk about it at the pizza place. Maybe she forgot? God I hope not. _Then Paige walked out of the bathroom with a silk night gown on it was two pieces a skirt and top that had thin straps. The skirt went right above her knees. Her hair was down and brushed, and she smelled like watermelons.

"So, do you like it?" Paige asked.

"What?" Spinner asked.

"My outfit? I got it at Victoria Secret. Isn't it-."

"Sexy." Spinner finished her sentence.

"Yeah, that's the word I was looking for."

Paige went to the bed and took his face, and kissed him. Then they made out for the longest time. Almost 45 minutes of making out happened when Spinner got restless. He wondered when she would ever stop this and go to the next part-the sex. He wanted her to make the first move though; he didn't want her to feel rushed. Then it was one hour of making out. Of course in this time Spinner was roaming around under her shirt, but that was normal. Now Paige was thinking… _I can't do this. That's why I keep prolonging this make out session. Great, what am I gonna do? I can't say I don't want to, I did that earlier. He'll be mad. I could say I'm tired. Yeah, that's what I'll do, say I'm too tired to have sex tonight, and every other night until I'm married. Cuz at least if were married I know he won't run away after sex. No he won't leave me after this, he loves me, and we talked. I gotta stop this._

"Spin?" Paige said.

"Yeah?" He said happily hoping she was gonna say something to go further.

"I'm, I'm too tired to have sex tonight."

"W-what?"

"Yeah"

_Paige thinking… I know what I'll do, I'll lie._

"We've been making out for a long time, and I've been waiting for you to make the first move, and you haven't for an hour. I'm too tired now."

"But, I thought you should make the first move." Spinner said confused and upset.

"Well, I guess you thought wrong. Now I'm going to sleep."

Paige turned to her side and shut the light off.

"Umm…sweetie, are you okay?" Spinner asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired."

"Paige, it 7:30, why are you tired now?"

"I just am, now leave me alone."

"Paige, your not really tired, why are you really doing this? You don't want to do this anymore? You changed your mind? "Spinner asked and then mumbled "Again".

"Fine, yes I changed my mind again."

"That's fine, but why? We talked about this, you wanted to, we both did, can you just tell me, please?"

" I don't know. I just obviously can't do this ever."

" Yes you can. Please Paige, I want to do this with you so bad. Please."

"You just want to have sex so bad. You don't care who it's with."

"Paige, you know that's not true. I don't want to have sex just to have sex; I want to have sex with you because it's the most intimate thing you can possibly share with someone. Some you love."

"So, you promise you won't leave me after this?"

"We talked about this, no of course not."

"Okay Spin, you convinced me."

She pushed him down and started to kiss him. They took off their clothes, and finally had sex.

I know, short chapter. I hope you liked it. Don't worry, I still have more idea's for what's gonna happen when they wake up!! PLEASE review!!


	4. The Morning After

Chapter:4 – **The morning after**

Paige opened her eyes and turned to see Spinner still sleeping. She wanted him to wake up. She kissed him on the lips and then put her hand on his stomach and started to travel down lower and he woke up.

"Hi Spinner" Paige said with a smile.

"Hi Hun." He said returning her smile.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Paige."

"We slept really late, it's already 10:30." Paige pointed out. Looking towards the clock.

"I'll go get us something to eat, what do you want? A bagel, a donut…?" Paige asked him.

"Hey, I'm the guy here, I'll get the breakfast for us." Spinner said sarcastically.

"But, I'm more a wake, so I'll be right back, I'll go to the Dunkin Donuts, it's right in the middle of the lodge. Be right back." Paige said and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay, if you really want to get the food." Spinner said as she walked out the door, of course she put her clothes on first.

Paige was walking to Dunkin Donuts when she saw Hazel on her way out.

"Hey Hazel" Paige said.

"Hey Paige." Hazel replied.

"You're just getting breakfast now too?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, I slept in."

"Oh yeah, us too." Paige said with a huge smile she was trying to hold in but just couldn't.

"Wait, did you guys…?"

"Yes! We did last night."

"So you guys did it after I left telling you about my problem?"

"No, we were gonna but I freaked out. We did it later that night."

"Oh, awesome, your lucky." Hazel said.

"Yeah, what about you and Jimmy? Did you tell him?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, he was grossed out mostly, and then he said he didn't even want to share the bed with me, so he took all his stuff to Craig's room and slept there."

"Wow, he's a jerk." Paige said angry.

"I know. I think I'm gonna break up with him. He can't understand things that I talk to him about. I don't mean just this, other stuff, he never wants to just hang out anymore, like we use to. If I go to his house or he comes to mine, its never just watching a movie or something, its making out all the time, He only thins about sex. I'm sick of it." Hazel said and started to get teary.

"Hazel, don't let him get to you. You know Bobby likes you, you can go out with him, he's nice." Paige said trying to make her feel better.

"Well, I liked Jimmy, he's just changed so much."

"Haze, I got an idea, we'll rent a couple movies tonight and watch them and pig out on junk food. Sound good?"

"Well, there's gonna be no guys, just you and me though, so Spinner. I'm sick of guys."

"Yeah, just us, no Spinner or Jimmy. Girls night."

"Okay sounds fun." Hazel said with a smile.

"So, I'll come to your room at what time?"

"Come at 4:00." Hazel said.

"Okay, see you then!"

Hazel walked away to her room and Paige went in and got Dunkin Donuts. Then she walked back to her and Spinner's room.

"I'm back." Paige announced as she walked in.

"Hi, you took kind'a long." Spinner said.

"Oh yeah, I bumped into Hazel and we talked for a minute. I'm gonna go to her room at 4:00 later. We are gonna have a girls night."

"Can I come?" Spinner asked and laughed.

"Ah, no. Just girls tonight sorry." Paige replied.

"So, are we gonna go skiing today?" Paige asked him.

"Um…we could…or we could…you know…again…" Spinner said with a sexy smile.

"No. I want to go skiing. Come on sweetie. We need to get out of the room."

"Fine Paige, we can go skiing, even though you don't know how."

"I'll learn."

So for the next couple hours Paige and Spinner went skiing- on the bunny slope. When they got back from that they went to the hot tub. They were the only one's in the out side out tub. Everyone else was in the inside one.

"Wasn't that fun?" Paige asked Spinner.

"Yeah, it was a real blast watching you fall down a million times."

"Ha ha funny." Paige said and then kissed him on the lips.

They started to make out.

"Wait, stop, let's not make out in a public hot tub." Paige said.

"Alright….to the room then!" Spinner said pointing his finger in the air.

"Yeah, I got to get out anyway, I got to get ready for girls night." Paige said.

"Oh yeah, I thought maybe you forgot about that." Spinner said

Paige got out and Spinner followed her. When they got back Paige went in bathroom and took a shower and got ready. Spinner got dressed out in the room and then turned on the TV. Paige walked out of the bathroom looking wonderful.

"Wow, are you sure your just going to Hazel's you look like you got a hot date." Spinner said sarcastically.

"Just Hazel's. Well it's 3:25…I still have 35 minutes. I guess I'll watch TV with you, what are you watching?"

"Fear Factor. These people got to eat cow testicles! Nasty, but sweet!" Spinner said excited.

"Yeah, that looks good, so I guess you don't want to make out before I go? Okay, that's fine." Paige said.

"No, I do!" Spinner spat out quickly.

"Okay sweetie."

They started to make out on the couch. After 5 minutes Spinner started to unzip her pants.

"Spin, what are you doing?" Paige said confused.

"I just thought-."

"I'm going to Hazel's in like 30 minutes. We can't do this now."

"Fine." Spinner said sadly.

"Okay, we can!!!" Paige shouted happily.

Spinner smiled and pulled down her pants. Then his were down. You know what happens next…..

4:40pm:

Paige fell a sleep after she and Spinner had sex, again.

"Shit" Paige said.

"What?" Spinner said being woken up.

"I'm late, it's 4:40, I was suppose to be there at 4:00. Damn it!"

Paige got up and tried getting her clothes on quickly when there was a knock on the door. Paige hurried to get her things on.

"Just a minute!" She shouted to the person at the door.

"Spin, go in the bathroom or something!"

"Sorry, okay okay."

Spinner went to the bathroom with a sheet around him and shut the door. Paige walked up to the door and tried to flatten her hair.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi Paige, a little late aren't you?" Hazel sad with a mad look.

"Sorry, I just lost time when..I"

"I know, you lost time when you were having sex again with Spinner!" Hazel said loudly.

"Why would you think that?" Paige asked her.

"Well, your hair is all messed up, the bed is messed up to. Come on, I know. Bye." Hazel said and walked away.

"Hazel"

"What? It's fine! You ditched me when I really needed you Paige to have sex."

"No, I was going to come. Spinner and me were just gonna do it quick and then at 4:00 I would come to your place, but we fall a sleep. I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not. Well I was. I'm sorry, I'm just jealous of you. You and Spin, having sex, and I'm not. I'm so sorry Paige, you shouldn't be."

"No, I'm sorry too. I really hate when we get in fights." Paige said.

"Yeah. I'll let you get back to what you were doing." Hazel said.

"No, were done. I'll now."

"Okay, and when were at my place, let's talk about it." Hazel said.

"What?"

"The sex. You and Spinner had sex! Two times! We got to talk about this!" Hazel said excited.

"Okay!"

Good?? PLEASE REVIEW!!! There going home from the ski lodge tomorrow, so I have idea's for that but if people think I should continue after the ski lodge, like when there back at school and stuff, please tell me. THANK YOU for all the reviews I got!


	5. Girls night

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. I just wanted to tell you that I'm moving the rating to rated R. I should just to be safe. So after this chapter the story will be rated R. Just letting you know. OKAY! Hope you like the chapter today! (So this chapter will be really short, and then a long one on rated R)

The girls were in Hazel's room. They were watching the movie American Pie.

"Your so lucky Spinner cares about you so much. You guys are so cute together." Hazel said.

"Ah, thanks." Paige replied.

"So, sex, did it feel good?" Hazel asked.

"At first it hurt, a lot, but then it started to feel really good."

"Awesome. So, does Spinner have a big, you know…"

"Umm…I dunno what big is. It seemed pretty big to me, but it's the first one I've ever seen, so…I dunno."

"Cool. So, did you guys use a condom?"

"Of course! I don't want to get pregnant now!"

"Okay okay…that's good."

"Yeah, lets watch the movie."

"All right, but all this talk about sex makes me kind of…ah erotically charged."

"What does that mean?" Paige asked.

"It's a polite way to say horny."

"Oh. Well umm…"

"Yeah I know. Were for me to say, sorry, lets go back to watching American Pie, a movie about sex!" Hazel laughed.

"Yeah." Paige giggled.

I know, super short, but that was just to fill in this part, now the story goes to rated R! I hope you guys will still read it on R! Okay! Review if you like, but I know it was short, and there's not much to say.


	6. Going Home

Chapter 6: **Going Home**

Paige woke up at Hazel's and went to the bathroom. !5 minutes later she came out looking great and all ready for the day. Hazel was a wake when she came out.

"Hey Haze." Paige said while picking up her things and putting them in her bag.

"Hi. I guess your ready to leave, huh?" Hazel asked her.

"Yeah, well I got to go back to my room to get all my stuff there ready and eat and stuff."

"Paige, we have 3 hours. Are you and Spin gonna do it again?" She asked with a smile.

"Umm…would you be mad if I said yes?"

"No! Your so lucky. I have to jump in the shower. I'll see you on the bus."

"Okay bye." Paige waved and walked out the door.

When Paige got to her room she opened the door and saw Spinner still sleeping. She put her things down on a chair and went over to him and watched him sleep. Then a pair of balled up boxers were caught her attention next to the bed with white stuff all over them. Paige figured he had masturbated while she was gone. She wasn't too mad about it, it was a natural thing for guys. Then she looked over and saw a condom wrapper and a used condom in the trash can. She froze. Her mind went blank. She remembered how they threw away the trash bag that had the condoms they had used. Paige got tears in her eyes. Did Spinner have sex with another girl. How could he do this? Paige went to the bathroom and starting putting all her beauty products in her bag. Tears were falling from her eyes like waterfalls. She tried to keep quiet though. She wanted to get all her things ready to go, then she was going to Hazel's room until they leave. Paige had her things from the bathroom and walked out to the room. She saw Spinner still sleeping. Paige thought to her self. He's probably wicked tired from the sex he had with ANOTHER girl that night. She packed all her clothes and everything she had, crying all the way through it. Then she accidentally dropped her make up bag which was not zipped all the way and all her make up fall out, making clanking sounds on the hard wood floor. She bent down to grabbed her things, crying more. Spinner woke up and turned to her.

"Hey baby, what's wrong." Spinner asked her.

"You're an asshole." Paige replied.

"Paige? What did I do?"

Paige had all her make up. She started to walk to the door, wiping her eyes.

"Paige, you're scaring me." Spinner said and gut up. He walked over to her and grabbed her arm loosely as his eyes started to get a thin layer of gloss over them.

"Get off me!" Paige yelled and put her hand on the door knob.

"No Paige. You're not walking away from me. You need to tell me why your crying. I didn't do anything to you."

"Okay Spin, you want me to tell you what's wrong? You had sex with another girl when I was at Hazel's. I hate you!"

"No I didn't. Why do you think that?"

"I saw the used condom in the trash."

"No. I didn't have sex. It's kind'a of embarrassing, but I masturbated. I used a condom so I wouldn't get well…you know…"stuff" everywhere. Please believe me Paige. I love you. I would never ever do that to you."

"Really? I mean I thought that at first when I saw the boxers, but then I saw the condom and…"

"I know, it's fine." Spinner said then kissed her lips.

"Oh thank god. I was so mad and scared."

"I was scared seeing you like this. Your mascara's messed up, its running…"

"I know Spin." She said with a smile.

Spinner took his finger and wiped away the black under her eyes.

Paige dropped her things and put her arms around him. She kissed him and put her hand on his crouch.

"God you turn me on." Spinner said smiling.

"You do it to me to. Do you want to go to the bed?"

"Hell yeah!"

They laid on the bed making out. Spinner unzipped her jeans and started to put his hands down her underwear.

"Ooh, frisky today aren't we?" Paige said and giggled.

"I guess so" Spinner replied.

Spinner started to finger Paige and she moaned with delight.

Paige did the same back to him and then Spinner placed his manhood inside her. Spinner started to thrust in and out. He tried to caress her boob but it was hard for him to concentrate on anything else beside the wave of pleasure going through his body. Spinner moaned and yelled out her name. He stopped thrusting.

"No Spin, keep going I'm all most there."

"Oh sorry." He started to thrust again, it was driving him crazy will pleasure.

"Oh my I'm gonna have one." Paige shouted.

"Wh-what? Your gonna have one, haven't you had one before?" Spinner said in between breaths.

"Keep going Spinner."

Spinner sped up as Paige moaned wildly and so did Spinner. Paige yelled his name and then collapsed.

"Oh my god, that was…that was…mind blowing. I've never felt so awesome in my life." Paige said breathing hard.

"Yeah. But, is this the first time it happened?" Spinner asked.

"Um, yeah."

"So the last 2 times you didn't have an orgasm?" Spinner asked her.

"Well no, but it's not important. I had one this time, and let me tell you, I almost died, it felt so good."

Paige kissed him on the cheek and quickly fell asleep. Spinner fell asleep not long after. Paige woke up at 10:45.

"Spin wake up! We have 15 minutes until the bus leaves."

"Okay, okay." Spinner said with a very not worried tone of voice.

Spinner got up and grabbed his green checked boxers, and slid them on. He started over to the dresser where some of his clothes were. Paige then got up with the shirt wrapped around her.

"Why the covering up?" Spinner asked teasingly.

"I don't know, body conscious I guess." Paige said as walking to the pile of her clothes on the floor. She bent down to pick them up and the sheet fall off. Paige tried to gather all the clothes and the sheet up, but Spinner came over and grabbed them for her.

"I got them." Spinner smiled.

Paige grabbed her clothes and started to put her pink thong on.

Just looking at Paige naked made him get once again another boner. He turned to the dresser and started to get his things again. Paige had all her clothes on except her shirt now, and she walked over to Spinner to gently kiss his neck and take her tank top that she wanted to wear off the dresser. Paige slipped on her shirt when the door had a knock.

"Be right there…" Paige said as walking to the door.

She opened it to see Jimmy.

"Hey." Paige said.

"I got to talk to Spinner for a second." Jimmy said looking into the room.

"Okay, he's right here."

Spinner walked over to Jimmy, while Paige walked away.

"What's up man?" Spinner asked.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Jimmy said in a rushed voice.

"Yeah." Spinner said and walked put and shut the door behind him.

"So what is it Jimmy?"

"Do you have any condoms? I had some but, I can't find them now. So you go any to spare?"

"Umm…." Spinner said for a minute.

"Do you?"

"Yeah, why you and Hazel are-"

"No Spin, me and Jamie."

"What? Your gonna do it with her?"

Paige could hear them from the window being open a crack.

"Well, yeah. So, come on."

"Okay, but you and Hazel, what about her?"

"Where over. She dumped me yesterday. All I want right now is some meaningless, long, hard and good sex." Jimmy spat out.

Paige thinking: What a pig!

"I know what you mean." Spinner replied.

"Huh?" Jimmy said.

Paige thinking: What? He wants meaningless sex… gloss went over her eyes.

"No, I mean I know what you mean about the long, hard, good, sex, not the meaningless part."

Paige smiled inside while listening.

"Oh, so Paige is good?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh yeah. Good isn't even it, more like awesome, or mind blowing. Every time I look at her I want it so bad."

"Wow man, I'm jealous."

"I know you are."

"So, that's great, but the condom."

"Okay, but we only have like 8 minutes before the bus leaves." Spinner pointed out.

"I know, Jamie is gonna drive me home. I told the teacher that my mom was picking me up cuz I felt sick."

"Okay. I think I have one in my pocket." Spinner said putting his hand in his pocket and bringing out a condom.

"Your awesome man, gotta go. I hope you get some more of that mind blowing sex!" Jimmy shouted as walking away.

Spinner gave a nod and walked back in. Paige went up to him.

"Spin, I heard that all through the window. I can't believe you would contribute to that meaningless blah blah blah sex."

"Come on Paige, don't get mad at me."

"Okay, I wont, only because you adore me in the sack." Paige said with a huge smile.

"Well I happen to know that it's equally as good for you." Spinner returned the smile.

"Let's go." Paige announced and walked to the door.

"Okay, but when we get home there better be more sweet love happening."

"We'll see Spin." She kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the room, as Spinner walked behind her.


End file.
